CG09 I is for Imbroglio
by Miz Em
Summary: Summer 2007 Alphabet challenge at the Numb3rs Forum. Sequel to L is for Loyalty. AU, after Janus List. This is the 9th in what I hope will eventually be a series of 26. Q is for Quagmire is the 1st. There will be no further updates to this piece.


Summer 2007 Alphabet challenge at the Numb3rs Forum. Sequel to L is for Loyalty. AU, after Janus List. This is the 9th in what I hope will eventually be a series of 26. Q is for Quagmire is the 1st. There will be no further updates to this piece.

--

Colby knew Hannah sensed his unease the moment he stepped inside. But other than the questioning gaze and the gentle kiss for comfort, she didn't ask what she knew he could not tell her. With a weary sigh, he slid his arms around her and pulled her close, first resting his forehead against hers then dropping his head to where her neck met her shoulder. He inhaled her scent and let the comfort her embrace provided ease the tension of the day away.

"Happy Birthday," he murmured.

She smiled up at him when he released her. "Fiona called and said we were to meet at Luke's place."

Colby nodded, returning her smile, "Your present is there." He laughed when her eyes lit up.

"Do I need to dress up?" Hannah asked anxiously. "I don't have anything to wear." She made a face at him when he grinned at that remark.

"No, they just decided they wanted to get together and celebrate your birthday." He looped an arm around her to pull her close again, "We'll go out someplace fancy this weekend, I promise."

At Luke's home, Fiona was putting the finishing touches to her present when Luke and Steele walked in.

"I still can't believe you're having it at your home, Luke," Steele murmured.

"I'm not sure who was more surprised when Luke offered his place, Colby or Luke," Fiona teased gently.

Steele smiled when Luke ignored both of them to carefully lay out the cake and other refreshments he had picked up. He watched Fiona help him, and then was distracted from what he was about to say by Sean's arrival. Colby and Hannah weren't far behind him.

"Steele," Colby said in surprise, then ushered Hannah forward to hide it. "This is Hannah. Hannah, this is my boss."

"I'm pleased to meet you," Steele murmured, looking at her with interest. He'd seen a picture of her a few months back, when he'd first dispatched Luke to watch her. But she was quite different in person. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he just barely stopped himself from covering his ears with his hands when Fiona shrieked at seeing Hannah. _At least I'm not alone in this surprise,_ he thought wryly, when he saw the same look of astonishment mirrored in the other three men's faces. He burst into laughter when the two women squealed over the silk dressing gown that Fiona was giving Hannah. _There's no other word for that sound,_ he decided.

Steele watched with stunned surprise when Luke came forward with a present of his own for Hannah. The indulgent affection in his smile as he hugged Hannah and kissed her on her cheek was like nothing Steele had ever seen on him in all the years he'd known him. The lack of jealousy on Colby's part surprised him, and he noted that Fiona was only slightly watchful of them. Steele caught his breath when Hannah's smile lit up her face as she unwrapped Luke's present.

"Oh, Luke! They're beautiful!" Hannah breathed with awed pleasure. It was a set of twelve Fabergé style Zodiac eggs, one for each star sign, from the St. Petersburg Collection by Sarah Fabergé. Carefully, she placed them back in their boxes and hugged Luke tightly.

"Let her go in ten seconds or I hurt you," Colby said amiably.

"You and what army?" Luke replied in open amusement.

"That one," Colby pointed at Fiona, who was beginning to look put out.

"Oh, don't be silly, both of you," Hannah chided affectionately as she slipped happily back into Colby's arms.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that I'm going to get less than ten seconds," Sean needled Colby. He knelt theatrically at Hannah's feet and produced her present with a flourish.

"You don't even get one," Colby told him, his arms tightening around Hannah. But that only made Sean laugh.

"Oh, Sean, it's wonderful rough!" Hannah exclaimed when she found a tiger-eye stone in the rough.

"I'm sorry I couldn't think of a better present," Sean told her. "I figured you would enjoy working with this." He grinned at Colby, "And I would still be allowed to live."

"Steele paid for dinner as your birthday present," Luke said, lips twitching with amusement at Steele's wince, "Since he didn't have time to get one. Here they are now."

Colby began to laugh when the delivery guys brought in a stream of packages from an exclusive gourmet restaurant. _It must have set Steele back a pretty penny,_ he thought to himself. _Luke must have gone all out when he ordered dinner._

"Oh, my goodness," Fiona murmured with equal amusement. She was well aware of the cost at that particular restaurant.

Colby took advantage of the distraction to slip the jade bracelet on Hannah's wrist.

She giggled when she felt something around her wrist, "Please tell me you're not cuffing me."

"I don't think I wanted to hear that," Sean told Luke as he sat down at the dining table. Then they looked around at Hannah's gasp.

"Oh, Colby!" Hannah melted into Colby's arms.

"I guess we should start without them. I think they're going to be occupied for a few minutes," Luke watched them with interest, wondering if he could learn anything from the scene in his living room then decided he would rather not know.

But it wasn't much long after when Colby and Hannah joined them at the dinner table.

As they sprawled around the living room after enjoying dinner, Steele looked around at the relaxed group with more than a little wonder. Hannah hadn't actually done anything, but somehow with her warm acceptance for all, had helped the tensions of the day slowly but surely seep away from each one of them.

He watched with a smile as the two women explored the Zodiac eggs excitedly, giggling and laughing when the surprise within each egg was discovered. Tiring of it after two eggs, he got up to walk around the living room. With the men's desultory conversation about the city's various sports teams in the background, Steele smiled as he recognized several items in the living room that had come from the Jamesons' home back when they lived in Duquesne.

He paused in front of a matched _daisho_, the shorter _tanto_ in the lower cradle of the black lacquer rack and the longer _katana_ in the upper. A moment later, he realized that the conversation in the room had stopped. He turned to see wary looks in everyone's expression except Hannah's. In Hannah's eyes he saw worry.

"Should I leave?" Hannah asked softly.

Steele smiled reassuringly, "No, no. I just recognized some things, that's all." He turned to Luke, "You kept your father's _daisho_. And in a place of honor."

"Of course." Luke's eyes were dark with emotion. He had kept no pictures, but the _daisho_ was near and dear to his heart. He smiled at Fiona when she sat closer to him offering him support. "Even if it's useless for fighting."

Steele chuckled, "I remember the look on his face when your mother gave these to him on his birthday. She didn't realize she'd purchased something purely ornamental, she really thought she was giving him a good set."

Luke's face softened at the memory, "He never let her know either. And she still doesn't, to this day."

"Where's yours?" Steele asked curiously.

"In the weapons locker," Luke's mask was back in place now.

Of course, Steele should have known, it was undoubtedly carefully maintained and ready for use at a moment's notice. He was distracted when he saw Colby cross over to Hannah and cradle her in his embrace. His expression softened as he watched Colby reassure her.

"I would love to hear the stories behind the things in this room," Fiona said as she leaned against Luke.

"I rather think we'd be here all month if that were to happen," Sean said lazily from where he was still sprawled.

"All year, possibly," Steele looked amused at Luke's grimace. He curled a loving hand around a baseball that was lying on the mantelpiece. It was the ball he'd hit for a walk off home run when they'd won the State championship in fifth grade. The entire team had scrawled their names on it. He thought he'd lost it in the move to Pittsburgh, and had no idea it had ended up with Luke.

Sprawling gracefully next to Sean, Steele asked, "So how are the Dodgers doing this year?"

"Not nearly as well as the Cardinals," Hannah crowed. Colby laughed.

Steele smiled with satisfaction as the conversation picked up again. The cares of the world could wait another day.

--

"Did you really think it would be quite so easy to catch a Mastermind?" The voice echoed through the office again as Steele replayed the recording.

"Aren't you tired of hearing that?" Luke asked dryly as he came into Steele's office with Sean and Colby at his heels.

"Just trying to decide if I recognize the voice," but he took the hint and stopped playing it. "I sent a clip of it to Eppes and his team. They're going to run it against the voices they have on file. And so are we. Hopefully, we'll get something out of it."

"Well, it's a bit of an imbroglio, isn't it?" Colby looked up to see all of them staring at him. "What?"

"Where'd you even come up with a word like that?" Sean asked in fascination.

"Regardless, a confused tangle is what it is," Steele said hastily when it looked like Colby and Sean were going to brawl about it, albeit good-naturedly. "It changes things quite a bit. Colby, I'd like you to work on it with the FBI. Find out who made the call, if at all possible, plus go back and retrace everything we did on Kannin, and make sure it's all sound." He glanced at Luke, "Luke and I will head to Washington to speak to Kannin and search his offices, see what we get out of it. Sean, I have another matter that needs your attention. There's a hunt club I need you to investigate."

"A hunt club?" Sean looked surprised. It sounded innocuous enough.

"Rumors have surfaced that they're hunting humans as game. Yes," Steele saw the horror and distaste on all their faces. "Exactly. Make sure you check in regularly. Go over to Technology and get several alternate means of communication. I want to make sure you can call the cavalry if you need it."

Sean nodded and got up to leave. He walked out with Colby.

"Are you ready to talk to Kannin?" Steele asked Luke.

"Are you?" Luke was his usual impassive self.

"Kannin, perhaps. Ryan, I'm not so sure," Steele replied honestly. He sighed and got to his feet. "Do you still have a packed bag in your car?" At Luke's nod, Steele said, "Let's go then. You can call Fiona on our way to the airport."

--

"Our investigation was sound," Megan said flatly.

"No one's questioning that, Megan," Colby tried to sooth her ruffled feathers. "There's just another layer behind it and we need to find out what it is."

"These complicated conspiracies. Give me a simple, straightforward crime any day," David scowled at his screen. He looked up at the sudden silence to see all three of them staring at him incredulously. Then they all burst out laughing. "Alright, alright," he managed when he stopped laughing. "I'd rather there's not a crime at all. Jeez, give a guy a break already."

"I know what you mean though," Don eyed Colby. "We seem to have more of these conspiracies to deal with since your cover was blown."

_Well that's an improvement,_ Colby thought with interest. _He's not calling me a traitor anymore._ "I usually work with just one at a time," Colby shrugged, "Steele has to juggle them all."

"It's mind-boggling," Megan shook her head. "Alright, let's get started."

"We'll start by finding out who Kannin is in contact with every day, and who has access to making those financial transactions for him," Don took over. "We can turn that over to Charlie when we're done. He can help focus our investigation. We'll go from there. Maybe we can find out where to target our investigation to find this Mastermind."

Everyone nodded, and Colby dropped back at his old desk like he'd never left. He saw David looking at him. "Just like old times."

David grinned, "Just like old times."

--

Steele smiled at the slightly bemused look on Luke's face. He'd just hung up from telling Fiona he might be gone for a few days. "Surely she didn't give you a hard time?"

"No, she understands," Luke looked up from staring at the cell phone. "It's just an odd feeling for me. I've never had to do that before." He smiled suddenly, "It's a good feeling actually."

_I'm sure it is,_ Steele thought wistfully as he went back to the paperwork he'd brought with him. He looked with envy at Luke who had gone to sleep. Once upon a time he'd been able to do that, sleep whenever the opportunity allowed. But these days, he had too much on his plate and on his mind.

Six long hours later, they arrived in Washington, DC. Since they had the proper clearance and Kannin wasn't in a maximum-security prison, they decided to interview him immediately.

Steele prowled the interview room restlessly. _He must be more nervous about this than he had been willing to admit,_ Luke thought to himself. _I'm not too happy about this turn of events either, but Ryan wasn't my best friend. I hope he handles this better than I handled seeing John again._

"Daniel Breston," the bitter voice cut through Luke's thoughts. "Or should I call you Steele now?"

"Hello, Ryan," Steele said with icy calm.

"It's Michael now. Senator Kannin to you." Kannin's lips twisted in a sneer.

"Senator no longer, not in that uniform," Steele replied indicating the prison orange.

Kannin ignored him and glanced at Luke, "I see you brought your lap dog with you."

Luke smiled faintly. Kannin's words didn't bother him; he'd been more Steele's friend than his. "One thing hasn't changed, Ryan. You always were ready with the insults."

"So you caught me. Why are you here?" Kannin cut to the chase.

"You know me, I always want the whole story," Steele murmured, wondering if Kannin really believed that arresting him would end the case.

"Miller was a simpleton," Kannin dismissed him contemptuously. "But he was a good way for me to keep track of Breston. And I didn't think you would be far away, watching over him like you always have. Even when the two of you fought you protected him." Kannin eyed Steele curiously, "You're the younger, why did you protect him?"

Steele ignored the question. "What was the plan with Russia, Ryan?"

"I told you I'm not Ryan anymore!" Kannin snapped. His eyes narrowed on Steele's icy gaze. "I see you've perfected that icy look. That used to drive John crazy when you did that."

"What was the plan with Russia?"

Kannin sighed, "We were losing them as an ally, and I don't think we can afford that. So I accepted money to influence policies that would benefit them."

"Just like that." Steele tried not to let his incredulity show.

"Just like that." Kannin smiled, amused at Steele's reaction. "Money is a very good thing. Helps me pay off people like Miller."

"How long had you been planning this?"

"Since the day the two of you killed my father." Kannin said softly, the hatred glowing eerily in his eyes.

"And who else knows about it?"

Kannin laughed, a maniacal sound that chilled Steele. "You won't find him through me."

"Find whom?" Steele asked sharply.

"I'm my own mastermind," Kannin said slyly. And would not say another word.

"Well that was a total bust," Steele muttered angrily, as they stalked out of the prison. He was heartsick that there was very little left of the boy he'd grown up with. The Ryan Carmody he'd known was gone, in his place was a bitter man bent only on revenge.

"Just give him time. A few months in the prison and he'll want to make a deal," Luke tried to console him, but he hoped Colby and the FBI team had made better progress than they had.

--

The mastermind chuckled in amusement when he got his information about the interview.

"I wouldn't worry about Kannin if I were you. Be prepared to defend yourselves."

His laughter echoed eerily around the empty office. It sounded even more maniacal than Kannin's laughter.

--

"This man must have come in contact with half the population of the US," David griped as he put yet another name on the ever growing list.

"Well, he was a Senator after all," Colby said, though he was growing more despondent about it. "Maybe Charlie could get a head start on these people. I think we got the major people in Kannin's life."

"Pretty big assumption that it'll be one of the people he came into contact with all the time," Megan chided him.

"Yeah, one can always hope," Colby muttered.

"Still, Charlie can get started. He'll probably be able to tell us if we're missing anyone," Don was getting frustrated too.

"Whoa." Colby frowned at the screen. "I wonder how I missed that."

"Missed what?" David pushed away from his own screen with some alacrity and looked over Colby's shoulder.

"This dojo, right here in LA. Kannin called the dojo, once every few months or so. As recently as two months ago."

"So?" Don rubbed his eyes.

"It's a kendo dojo. That was what both Carmodys were into, father and son. And Luke is still into it, as far as I can tell."

"Maybe Kannin just goes there to practice, Colby," Megan was tired of looking at the screen, and she was ready to scream in frustration.

"Except Kannin hasn't been to Los Angeles in the last few years. I'm going to check it out," Colby grabbed his jacket.

"I'll come with you," David was ready to get outside, even if it turned out to be a wild goose chase.

--

"Agent Sinclair, I'm _trying_ to cooperate," Jensen, the owner of the dojo said in exasperation. "And you're welcome to talk to anyone in the dojo. But we have a large number of people in and out of here. If one of them receives a call from a Senator, I'm not necessarily going to know about it."

David sighed with frustration. "Does everyone have access to the office phone then?"

"It's set not to allow long distance calls, I'd go out of business if I didn't do that much, but yes, pretty much anyone can answer a call here," Jensen answered, his exasperation dissipating now that the agents seemed to see his point. "I can give you a list of students, plus a list of people who are in and out of the office."

"Well, we'd appreciate it," Colby thanked him.

"Where do you practice?" Jensen asked him as he handed the lists over.

Colby smiled, "You can tell?"

"Sometimes. You don't have the look of a dedicated _kendoka_ but I can tell you've had some training."

"I'm more of a _jiu-jitsu_ practitioner, but I studied _kendo_ for a little while. Haven't practiced in a long time now though." Colby looked thoughtfully at him. "Do you know anyone who's technically brilliant but don't quite seem to get into the philosophy of it?"

Jensen looked sharply at him, "What makes you ask that?"

"Just grasping at straws, really. We have to look at a lot of people, I just want to check out the ones who are obviously discontented first."

There was a short silence as Jensen debated what to say. Finally, "There are two that comes to mind. Bob Allard and Tom Cantwell. Both are technically excellent, but I won't allow them to teach here. They don't embrace the philosophy of _kendo_ and I can't, in good conscience, allow them to be _sensei_ to young students if they don't believe in the philosophy. I think Allard has started teaching at a community center. But please, I don't want to get anyone into trouble."

"We just need a starting place," Colby reassured him.

--

Charlie groaned when he saw the amount of information that Colby and David brought him. "It's not even exciting math," he grumbled at them as he thumbed gloomily through the stack of folders.

"Sorry, whiz kid," Colby sympathized with him. Then he grinned, "You could come to our offices and work next to Désirée." He laughed when Charlie glared at him.

"That was not funny," Charlie said with dignity. "And you are going to get me into trouble with Amita if you continue like that." He looked curiously at Colby, "What I want to know is why Hannah doesn't get mad at you."

David laughed, "Tit for tat, Charlie?"

"Equivalent Retaliation Protocol, thank you," Charlie replied.

Colby grinned; he didn't mind Charlie picking on him. "Because she knows Luke will kill me if I tried anything. And I'm not stupid. I just look like I might be."

Charlie shook his head, "Stupid is the last thing you are. Nuts is another thing altogether."

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Colby smiled when Charlie finally laughed. "So just give us a call when you get something together, okay?"

"And I suppose you wanted it yesterday," Charlie sighed as he looked longingly at the scrawls on the chalkboard he had been happily working on before he was interrupted.

"You got that right, Charlie," David said as he and Colby left him to it.

--

"I take it things didn't go well," Colby said to Luke the next morning at the DDFS offices. Luke looked like he'd just got out of the showers in the locker room there.

Luke grimaced, "He refused to cooperate. It's obvious he knows something about the mastermind, but whether he was a part of it, or if it happened in tandem, he won't let on. And Steele's been down in the dumps ever since."

Colby winced, "They were best friends, right?"

"Yeah," Luke didn't look happy either, but he didn't know how he could help. "You going to report in? I'll come with you."

Steele looked distracted while Colby reported on the previous day, but asked sharply enough, "So you're going to concentrate on Allard and Cantwell today?"

Colby nodded.

"Jensen's got a good reputation. I've heard about Allard, but nothing about Cantwell. I'll ask around when I pick up my _katana_ at the dojo today," Luke commented.

"Pick up?" Colby asked, raising his eyebrow. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. I get it sharpened once a year. _Takahashi-san_ does the best job."

"I was thinking about enrolling Hannah in self-defense courses," Colby said thoughtfully. "Most dojos don't have general courses like that though."

"This one does, and they do a good job of it. I'm sure Ben will accommodate you. I'll talk to him."

"You know him well?" Colby asked with interest.

Luke smiled at Colby's interest, "Yes. He's my sparring partner."

Colby looked impressed, "He _must_ be good."

"I'm sure he'll be flattered with your assessment," Luke said in dry amusement.

Steele sighed impatiently, "Go to it, gentlemen."

Colby left quickly, but not before he heard Luke say gently, "Don't be so hard on yourself, Dan. How Ryan turned out is not your responsibility."

--

"No news from Charlie yet," Don told Colby as he joined them in the bullpen. "Said something about an anomaly that he had to check out."

"Anomaly. Right." Colby smiled when Don laughed at his expression. It was good to see Don relaxed again.

"David says you'll be checking out a couple of _kendo_ practitioners?" Don asked.

Colby nodded, "They're called _kendoka_, if you're interested. There are a couple that Jensen, the dojo owner thought were technically brilliant but didn't quite have the philosophy. I thought we'd start with the ones we knew were discontented."

"Good thinking. Megan and I will keep at it here," Don flashed a grin at the sharp look Megan directed him. "Although I'm sure Megan would rather be at the dojo than here, even if it isn't krav maga."

They found Cantwell sparring at a different dojo. "I scrape together a living sparring with the higher level _kendoka_. The dojos pay me a small fee to show up on various days just to do that," Cantwell seemed resigned to it. "I can't quite seem to assimilate the philosophy as well as I can the techniques. Character flaw or something, I guess."

"You get a lot of phone calls at these dojos?" David asked.

Cantwell looked puzzled, "No, I have a cell phone, why would I do that?"

"I have to ask these questions," David hedged. "Thanks for your time."

On the way out to the car, Colby asked, "David, I'm going to meet Hannah at the dojo Luke frequents, sign her up for self defense. You mind if we do that on the way to the community center Allard teaches at? It's across the street from each other. Allard's not due there for another hour anyway."

"If you think she won't be unhappy to see me," David said cautiously.

"Nah, she doesn't hold anything against you," Colby reassured him. David didn't look convinced.

But Hannah's reaction allayed his fears. "David! How are you?" Hannah hugged him. "Colby says you have a girlfriend. So when are you bringing her by my store?" She laughed at the expression on his face.

"I'm not _that_ ready," David said laughing.

"Just a small token of your affection," Hannah cajoled. But she patted his arm with a laugh that told him she was just teasing. "You know where the store is whenever you're ready."

"Luke said you would be stopping by," Ben Shelby greeted them when he came out of his office to meet them. "Let me show you around." He talked about the dojo and its philosophy as he walked them around the different areas.

Hannah excused herself when they walked by the ladies room.

The men continued to walk around the dojo. Colby took the opportunity to ask about Allard.

"Yes, I know him," Ben answered. "He comes here to spar with the higher level students on the days he teaches across the street at the community center."

"You won't let him teach here either?" David asked curiously.

"It's a small community, we know a lot about everyone, especially the higher level _kendoka_," Ben explained. "Besides Jensen and I are friends. We're the only two people who are able to hold our own sparring with Luke. I do it more often only because Luke prefers to come here. I think Jensen's dojo is more out of the way for him."

Then Colby's heart went cold when he heard Hannah scream.

"Back away, and she won't get hurt." A man had a _katana_ at Hannah's throat, and a fist twisted around her hair. "Shut up!" he yelled at her when she cried out as he twisted her hair. "Get on your knees!" He pushed her down to her knees.

"That's Allard," Ben muttered.

Colby moved forward slowly, "Easy now. Just tell us what you want." The crazed gleam in Allard's eyes chilled him.

"You." Allard laughed. "I want you in pain." He twisted Hannah's hair again. "Shut up," he told her when she whimpered with the pain.

"Why? Why do you want to hurt me?" Colby asked quietly, though Hannah's whimper of pain tore at his heart.

"Get your _katana_," Allard told him. "We'll duel it out."

"I don't have it with me," Colby tried to stall.

"He has one," Allard indicated Ben. "Get it, or I slice an ear off."

"Do it," Colby told Ben.

Colby took a deep breath as he took the _katana_ from Ben. _I have to do this for Hannah,_ he told himself, trying not to think about the number of years it had been before he'd practiced kendo even with a _shinai_. He tried to remember if he'd ever held live steel in his hands for _kendo_.

"So, we finally meet, Jameson." Allard said, eyes narrowed with hate.

"Stand aside, Colby."

Colby almost collapsed with relief at the sound of Luke's voice.

"He doesn't want you, he wants me." Luke faced Allard. "You've got the wrong woman. Let her go."

Allard smiled, cruelly twisting Hannah's hair one more time. "Very well." He yanked her to her feet, laughing as she cried out with the pain. And pushed her towards Colby.

Colby managed to move the _katana_ out of the way before Hannah fell against him. "It's alright, honey. Everything's alright now," he tried to sooth her as he moved them out of the way. He handed the _katana_ back to Ben with a great deal of relief.

Then all eyes turned to the two men as the unmistakable sound of steel drawn from its scabbard echoed through the dojo.

"_Chudan-no kamae,_" Allard sneered, "How... basic."

Luke didn't reply. His even features remained serene; his eyes watchful.

Allard suddenly went into _renzoku-waza_, a flurry of strikes to Luke's head, chest, head, hands, till it looked to the others like a blur of movement.

The clash of steel as Luke parried each attack was a chilling reminder of the reality of the fight. In the heat of battle, Allard did not notice that despite his defensive moves, Luke was maneuvering him away from the others.

"No counterstrikes?" Allard panted with the effort of his _renzoku-waza_, when he backed off slightly to taunt Luke. His eyes narrowed angrily when he realized Luke wasn't even breathing hard as he returned to the fundamental _chudan_ position. In his anger, he went for a strike to Luke's throat.

Unexpectedly, Luke returned with a _debana-waza_, a counterstrike in defense of the throat strike. He dodged Allard's _katana_ and slashed at Allard's hand.

Allard cried out with the pain and dropped his _katana_. Holding his own _katana_ to Allard's throat, Luke waited while David cuffed him.

"You almost cut my hand off!" Allard raged at Luke as David bandaged the bleeding cut.

Luke smiled contemptuously, "If I had wanted to cut your hand off, I would have."

Allard shouted curses at all and sundry as David dragged him out of the dojo.

"It isn't your technique that lost you the fight. You just talk too much," Luke told the screaming man. He released a sigh of relief when David finally got him out of the dojo and silence reigned again. Luke pulled a soft cotton handkerchief out of his pocket and carefully wiped the blood off his blade. He would have to clean it properly when he got it home. Reverently, he slid his _katana_ back into its scabbard.

"Are you alright, Hannah?" he asked gently, remorse in his eyes. "He must have thought you were Fiona."

Hannah choked out a laugh, "He must be blind."

"You're a beautiful woman, Hannah Evans," Luke said, touching her cheek. He turned to Colby. "I'm sorry."

Colby shook his head. "It's not your fault." _But please God, don't let it happen to Hannah again._

"I heard he'd asked for me today," Luke murmured. "But I wanted to pick up my _katana_ first."

"Turned out to be a good thing. Do you think it's related to the case?" Colby asked.

"Personal attacks? I hope not, but we'll have to be on the alert for it. Especially you, Colby," Luke replied as he touched Hannah's hair.

--

Steele prowled angrily around his office, "And you're sure she's alright?" he snarled at some unknown target outside the window.

_Which in and of itself said a great deal,_ Luke thought. "She's fine, physically. I didn't think you'd mind if Colby spent the rest of the day with her."

"I wish I could give him more time with her," Steele ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "But the sooner we put all of this behind us, the sooner she'll be safe. Tell him we'll supply the men if he wants her protected." He looked steadily at Luke, "What makes you think it's the mastermind?"

Luke shrugged, "I think he's just causing confusion. Throwing obstacles in our way and taking our attention off a target he has in mind. A little messy, but it would be effective in dividing our resources."

Steele's eyes sharpened, "I wonder what that target might be." He tapped his finger to his lips.

That brought a faint smile to Luke's lips. It was a sign that Steele was back in the game. "I'm going to leave you to figure that out. I called Eppes to warn him and he's taking precautions, especially with his brother. Sean's been checking in regularly, so he's as fine as he can be while undercover. I'm going to Fiona's." He paused and eyed Steele sternly, "I've made arrangements for you to be guarded. No, I don't want to hear it." He said firmly when Steele made to protest.

"Rather overstepping your bounds, aren't you?" Steele asked dryly, but his heart warmed at the concern.

"No one messes with me and mine," Luke said coldly as he got up to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow."

--

"I'm alright, Colby, don't fuss," Hannah caught his hand and pulled him to her for a kiss.

"If I hadn't insisted on you taking self defense classes, you wouldn't have been there," his face was stark with remembered fear.

Hannah kissed him again. "I'm still going to the self defense class, Colby. I think it's a good thing."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, burying his face in her hair. "I don't think I could handle it if anything happened to you." He looked in her eyes. "I'm going to make sure there's someone protecting you till this is all over with, alright?"

"Okay. Just tell me what you want me to do differently." She touched his cheek lovingly, and distracted him with an invitation he couldn't refuse.

--

"Allard mistook Hannah for me?" Fiona looked affronted.

"Little cat," Luke chided mildly. "He saw a redhead come in with a brown-haired man. Sounds like a natural mistake from a man who only knew me by name."

"And that's how you want to keep it, face unknown," she replied dryly. She sighed softly, her vanity had been offended but Luke was right, she had been catty. And this was towards a woman she liked.

"It's rather helpful in my line of work," Luke replied, amused. He looked at her and said softly, "You _will_ be careful, won't you?"

Fiona felt her heart swell at the note of concern in his voice, "Of course I will."

--

Steele looked out his window, still worrying at the problem.

_The mastermind has targeted first me, then Luke. That leaves Fiona, Colby and Sean._

His heart went cold when his thoughts turned to the last name.

_Sean. Who was all alone in a hunt club that hunted humans._

--  
A/N: My apologies to _kendo_ enthusiasts. I hope I haven't mangled anything too badly. All mistakes are mine, of course.


End file.
